What The Other Girls Thought
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [NaruSaku]If I just go with the other girls, then I won't get hurt again. If I pretend to like Sasuke, then, I won't get hurt again. All I need to do, is put on my Fake scowl and hit him again, Loving the feel of his hair beneath my fingers,


**What The Other Girls Thought**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura Age: 10**

"Oh! Look there! It's Sasuke!" came the squeal of a random girl in the class today. I sigh, flipping my hair before putting on the fake smile and squeal with the rest of the girls as Uchiha Sasuke comes into the classroom.

Honestly, who would like someone who is cold and doesn't talk?

"Naruto! Writing graffiti on the chalkboard is not allowed!" now, Naruto…there is a guy that should be adored.

I mean, he smile is so big; he is nice, funny, and daring!

Who wouldn't like a guy like that?

But…still, nobody likes him for some reason, and well, I can't go back to the way that I was…when they would…NO!

So, I have to like Sasuke, or at least pretend to…and then they wont pick on me again…

Still, I wish that Naruto I and could be friends…

* * *

**Haruno Sakura Age: 12**

"Haruno Sakura" Geez, Iruka-sensei finally said my name.

Luckily he was almost finished with class, I don't know how much longer I can stand sitting next to Naruto, and he is just so mesmerizing.

I mean, ever since we were younger, his beautiful eyes, they have gotten bigger and more…just more. And he has. Well…umm…(Blush). Developed over the last year or so. Considering how he trains so much.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

No…please just no. I can take anyone…just not him. Even Ino would be fine, the only reason why I stopped being her friend well, it was just so that I could go a day without having to hear why Sasuke was so great and Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Even worse having to go along with it…

Uggh.

Plus, Geez, he acts as if he is better than the rest of us, and yeah, he has a bloodline and his family died when he was a kid, but hey! Naruto never had a family! And the people of Konoha hate him! But, I know that beneath all of that blond hair and blue eyes, is a strong ninja, someone who will one day be Hokage…

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ya--------

Wait, remember Sakura…nobody likes him, frown and act like you hate the fact that your crush is on your team…

Out of the corner of my eye I see him cheer, at least he is happy, and that's good.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sakura-chan, we are going to be on a team! Isn't that so cool!" I want to say yes, yes, yes! But, I can't, Ino is behind me and all of Sasuke's Fan Girls will hear me and start to call me names again…

So, I put the fake scowl on, and hide my cringe as I see him frown and hit him on the head, relishing the feeling of his hair under my hands…

* * *

**Haruno Sakura Age: 14**

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto is sitting beside me, and our hands are just barely touching, and now, I don't pull away like I used to…I just…. Stare ahead.

"Yeah Naruto?" he put his hand on mine, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest, hiding my blush the best I could, and I felt his breath on my ear. Oh…my.

"You are a such a good actress…" my eyes widened and I hid my blush as I whispered, "W-what do you mean?"

He looked me in the eye, an all to knowing glint in it and I felt my heartbeat increase strongly.

He just smiled after that, kissed me on the cheek and stood up, winking at me and running off.

The next day…he was gone.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura Age: 17**

"You know, if you were smarter, then this wouldn't have happened, and that goes for the both of you." My voice was hard and I did not care, the two stupid boys just were…Stupid!

"Hey," there was his voice again, "You know you love me being stupid, you always have Saku-Chan."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then to me, and without a word he left, and I was happy that he left us for once.

"Sakura?" I looked down at my feet, and said, "Naruto…"

He looked at me, a smile on his face and opened his arms, engulfing me in a hug so loving that I cried when he kissed my head, saying how beautiful I was…

* * *

**Haruno Sakura Age: 18**

"So, why did it take you so long?" Sasuke looked at me, eyebrow raised and his thumb running over my engagement ring.

"I know that you have liked the dobe for long before you and I ever met when we were twelve."

I sighed, smiling softly, "You know of all the taunts I got from Ino? When I was younger, things were worse for me, everyone treated me like crap…and I knew that if I liked Naruto back then, or gave off a hint of it, things would go back to the way that they were when I was younger, so, I just blended in with the crowd, and decided to become the ever dreaded…Fan Girl…" I shuddered as I remembered the stupid things those girls did when we were younger…

Ewwie.

"Hn, at least you guys are going to get married, now I can stop pretending to like you, I mean did you know how hard it was to get the dobe the confidence to ask you…I had pull out the big guns…" his voice got low, "I told him that if he did not ask you, then I would bring you to Ichiraku's and eat ramen with you…right in front of him…"

My eyes widened, and then we both laughed.

"Geez, Sasuke, you are so mean to him!"

He only laughed; I did too, my diamond ring shining in the sunlight.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura (5 Minutes till Uzumaki Sakura) Age: 19**

"You know, I thought I was not supposed to be allowed to see you before the wedding."

I kissed him on the lips and held him closer to me body, loving the way that his hands held my waist and kissed me back with equal passion.

"I don't care, I had to see you, two days was just too long." And it was, having been away from him for two days was way too hard for me, since we were supposed to be married.

"Naruto! Your supp—" Sasuke stopped short when he saw us, and just smirked, "You got ten minutes before I bring all of Konoha in here."

After he walked out, we both smiled and he let me go. After kissing me on the cheek, he walked out of the room, winking before he walked out, I smiled.

Maybe…I don't think I care what those girls think anymore.

Because I have more than any of them ever will.

**FIN**


End file.
